The basic construction of golf club iron and driver assemblies is made up of a club head having a particular lie and loft angle, shaft and hand grip. The iron or driver club head forms the striking member at a pre-selected loft angle for a desired distance and at a pre-selected lie angle for swing height that is a combination of a golfer's shaft length and stance position. The shaft of the club is the connecting member that connects the golf club head to the golfer's hand grip. Today's golf shafts come in a range of stiffness from rigid to flexible within different locations of the shaft and is sometimes referred to as the engine.
The loft angle of any club head is the angle at which the face of the club lies relative to a vertical direction. Loft gives distance with height of the golf ball travel. Golf club drivers are the least-lofted clubs, golf club irons are the most-lofted, and golf putters have no loft. Golf club driver lofts for most golfers run between 7.5 and 12.5 degrees. Golf club iron and driver head increase in loft through the set until reaching the lob wedge, which is usually lofted around 60 to 64 degrees.
The present inventor has recognized that golfers have their own swing height and natural swing stance position due to their different height, weight, body type and arm lengths. The present inventor has recognized that it is difficult for all golfers to play their best and get maximum benefit from today's shafts with manufactured off-the-shelf golf clubs. The present inventor has recognized that the standard lie and loft angle of each manufactured off-the-shelf golf club head is different between manufacturers and will not fit every golfer perfectly. Manufactured off-the-shelf golf club head tolerances are basically one club up or down. The present inventor has recognized that the combination of a golfer's swing height and their natural swing stance position with manufactured off-the-shelf clubs requires the player to adjust their golf swing and stance to a manufacturers lie angle in hitting the golf ball. Golfers who use manufactured off-the-shelf club heads run the risk of pulling or pushing shots. The present inventor has recognized that this is because they have not been fitted perfectly to the lie angle that relates best to their own swing height and natural swing stance position.
The lie angle of any club head is the angle between the shaft and the sole of the club head. The present inventor has recognized that the lie angle of club heads should be fitted for each golfer for at least three major reasons:                1.) The lie angle will maintain the consistency of the golfer's golf swing.        2.) The lie angle is a factor that affects the accuracy of the shot. The lie angle is considered to be perfect when the sole of the club arrives at impact, perfectly parallel to the ground. The toe or the sole of the club should not arrive ahead of one another. A flat, flush or level impact defines the correct force on the club face to the ball. If the toe or the sole of the club arrive ahead of one another or if the head or the sole are higher or lower then than one another, the club head is misaligned to the target. This misalignment results in a variety of ball flight patterns that sends the ball in a direction not intended.        3.) The lie angle tolerance of manufactured golf club head angles vary in range of multiple degrees and will create difference in inches for the swing height. Lie angles and shaft length are designated differently by different off-the-shelf manufacturers for their considered golfer's segmented market average height.        